Heaven Is
by NativeWolfy
Summary: She never knew that they'd meet, years later. Her and that lonely man at the bar. And she couldn't help but notice that he hadn't changed, not one bit-he still looked like that fallen angel to her, even after all these years.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just came to me. I was thinking of something for Paper Sun and reading this Young Justice story when this hit me and the plot bunny got all excited. It kept hopping around saying 'Write me!' and well, I couldn't ignore it, now could I?**

**Disclaimer: All we fans can do is wish upon a star…**

_Canada, Hazelton 1975._

_As he sits alone at the bar all by himself, I can't help but think he looks like some kind of fallen angel._

_That strange hair-do, those hard lines around his eyes suggesting that he's seen things no ones ever meant to see. The guarded look in his eyes as he stars down into the cup of whiskey in his hand. All muscle, even I could see that from here. He has that 'Me against the world' vibe going on with him. And he seems tense, like he's expecting a fight to come to him, or for someone to come and insult him, or something, like he's just expecting something bad to happen any minute now._

_It's like pain is radiating from him in waves, pain…and anger. He seems lost, lonely…maybe even sad but he hides his emotions well, but not from me. I'm called not called Observer for nothing, as whoever's reading this should know._

_But there's the goodness there too, the lines around his mouth telling a tale of laughter and happiness that must have been in his life at some point because the lines come from a smile, and not the frown he's sporting now. There's that fierce kind of protectiveness surrounding him that people are mistaking for rage. There's just __**something**__ there that tells you if you knew him, if he knew you and liked you and accepted you into his life…that you'd be __**safe**__ with him…always._

_But that's a ridiculous thing to think, isn't it?_

_Still, it's what I think of him- what I can see from him. Who knows, he could be exactly as I write him to be, maybe he's that nice, caring person with a big heart with a tough exterior because too many people have betrayed him and he's wary of letting anyone close._

_But there I go again, I don't even know the man and I'm already making him into someone he might not be. Besides, it's not like I'll ever see him again so why am I writing this all down?_

…_Okay, I do realize why. It's just to write something, to have something to do to distract me from all these drunks and flirty people. I'm doing this because when I'm writing, my dad said I have this 'Fuck Off, I'm __**busy**__' thing going on._

_But I can see out of the corner of my eye that my cousin is trying to get my attention. Probably to tell me that her boyfriend will bring her home, or that she's had enough of this scene and ready to sleep._

Artemis sighed and closed the book she was writing in. It felt uncomfortable and strange to be in a bar when she herself had never drank before. But who else was going to be her cousins driver when she knew well enough that her cousin liked getting stone cold drunk?

So she got up, she went to her cousin and helped her into the car before she fell on her face. She tried hard not to think of the strange man all alone at the bar, because, it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again, right?

**So this is just a tester, the prologue to the story. I might write more of it, I might not. It all depends on my mood really, and how popular this is. I don't think I've ever seen a story quite like this before and hey, I'm branching out too.**

**Which is a good thing, because I've been wanting to for a while…**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**No doubt Scott and Logan's OOC, it's been a while since I've last seen X-Men but I plan on re-learning the characters so that this'll actually be **_**good**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Jiras and Artemis.**

_I'm not going to bother putting on the dates and places, makes me feel so old now. I have no idea where I am, anyways, I've never traveled away from Canada until now and I'm lost._

_I'm supposed to be heading toward the Xavier Institute, but I may have taken a wrong turn or missed where I was supposed to go…But little Jiras is getting restless, we're stranded in the middle of no where because I forgot to gas up._

_Ah, but the scene is gorgeous. Lush, green trees, soft looking grass and you can hear the birds singing. I suppose I can let Ra outside, at least while I phone the Professor._

"_Gitx_!" she let out a sigh before turning to look at the small blue boy sitting beside her. "What, what, what?" she lightly teased him, seeing as he had been trying to get her attention for awhile now. She watched him pout before he pointed outside. She stared into his bright emerald eyes as he silently pleaded with her.

"Well, you can play outside for a little while, I suppose but-" she was interrupted by a cheer from Jiras, smiling softly as he jumped out of the car. She followed suite and grabbed her cell phone.

"Be careful though! Don't go to far from me, you hear me Ra?" she shouted, holding the phone to her ear as she shouted at the bouncing little boy. "Yes, _Gitx_."

She let out another sigh as she waited for someone to pick up, her eyes never strayed from Jiras as he ran around. Watching as he disappeared into the trees and then reappeared, always chasing birds or squirrels, she almost missed the gruff voice that answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Oh, ah…is Professor Xavier there, please?"

"_Who're you?_" she could just imagine the man on the other end of the line narrowing his eyes, a scowl on his face. "Er…hasn't he said anything? I'm-Ra, _Gala_!" she cut herself off, watching as a messy red tuff made its way back through the grass.

"Sorry, I'm Artemis, I was supposed to be at the school…" she pulled up her sleeve, her wristwatch showing 5:32, "I was supposed to arrive two hours and thirty two minutes ago," she winced.

"_And here everyone's worried about you."_ the tone of his voice was deadpan.

"_Logan!"_ she furrowed her brow as a female voice scolded, the voices faint as they argued on the other end. "Well…I can see I'm not wanted," she said dryly, not expecting anyone to hear her. "Tell the Professor that we need a ride, I ran out of gas so I'm stranded out at…" she wracked her brain, trying to remember where exactly they were. "I don't even remember," she sighed, hanging up before she could see if they heard her.

She yawned, stretching before turning to look at the sheepish boy standing beside her with a saddened expression. "You do remember me telling you not to go far, yes?" she raised an eyebrow, opening the passenger door so that he could get in.

"Yes…" Jiras pouted as he climbed in, watching as Artemis walked around the car after closing his door. "But you could still see me! I even made sure you did!"

Artemis gave Jiras an amused smile, "Yes, but I could only see the cutest little tuff of red hair!" she cooed over him, ruffling his red hair even more. "_Gitx!_" he whined, batting her hands away.

Her lips twitched in faint annoyance and fondness at the word _Gitx_. She knew he'd never stop calling her that, his parents had corrupted him….

She blinked, trying to force away the burning in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but before either of them could say anything, they heard a sudden rumbling coming from ahead of them.

Jiras perked up, sitting up straighter so that he could see up in front at the car rolling up toward them. "Ooh, who's that?" he asked excitedly, not noticing Artemis furrowing her brow at the strange car and the red head driving it. "Stay here, Ra. I'm going to find out who he is," she said, opening her door but turning to look at him before closing her door. "I want you to lock the doors, alright?" seeing him nod, she gave him a brief smile before closing the door and turning to the red head getting out of the car in front of them.

Hearing the clicks of the lock on the doors, Artemis felt a flash of relief before eyeing the strange man coming toward her as she stood in front of her Impala. "You're Artemis, right? Professor sent me here to pick you up," she eyed him for a few minutes, trying to remember if she knew him, or the Professor mentioned something.

"_Artemis."_

She froze, before relaxing when she realized it was only Xavier she was hearing.

"_Hello to you to, Charles. Nice to know you still have manners," _she kept her eyes on the red head in front of her even as fondness filled her. _"And you should know that I'd never send anyone that would hurt you,"_ she could practically see him giving her an amused look.

"_Come now, do you really expect me to instantly trust some sad, broken down looking man saying the Professor came to get us?"_

"_Us?"_

"_Have you gone senile already on me, old man? Me and Jiras, of course!"_

"_Does that mean-"_

"_Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking."_

Artemis tensed as her eyes narrowed, not wanting to dwell on them yet, not willing to _believe_ yet.

It was silent on Charles side, she almost believed he was gone, except for the fact that she could still feel the connection that was linking their minds. _"Go with Scott, Artie, we can talk when you get here,"_

"_Alright, Charles, see you in a bit."_

"Scott, yes?" his head snapped up in surprise, making Artemis smile. "Can you help us with our bags?"

"Us? But the Professor said there was-"

"There's been a change of plans, there are two of us now." Artemis had turned her back on Scott and rapped her knuckles on the window of the Impala, giving Jiras a small grin when he perked up and unlocked the doors. She could see the surprise on Scott's face out of the corner of her eye as Jiras jumped out of the car and bounded to the back, keys in hand.

"He's…" Artemis smiled at Scott as he stared at Jiras, obvious recognition in his eyes. "Blue?" she offered, smiling as Jiras popped open the truck and Scott moved to help them.

"He looks like someone we know," he said simply, closing it after they had grabbed all the bags and loaded them into his car.

"Do you mean Kurt?" she grinned at his surprised look as he paused to stare at her. "I'll explain when we get to the school, alright?" she said, opening the door to the back of the car for Jiras as Scott finished putting their stuff in in truck and moved to the drivers side.

"How do you know the Professor?" Scott questioned after a while of semi-silence, eyes on Jiras from time to time before they were back on the road. "I've known Charles since he was a boy, actually." she said, hiding her smile behind a hand at his stunned expression. "A boy? But then that'd mean you-" he cut himself off, looking embarrassed and staring more intently at the road.

"Old?" she offered, resting her head on her palm as she gazed at him, only for Scott to shift uncomfortably in response.

"It's okay, Scott. I've gotten a little used to being older then everyone I've come to know," she chuckled, reaching over and patting his arm in an effort to comfort him. "Yes, I guessed that but…a boy?" he asked, the trees dying away into a fence and then a yard, a huge mansion coming up.

"I was one of the maids his mother hired," she said, letting out a grin as the familiar building came up. Her eyes landed on a bald man in a wheelchair and she smiled in obvious love, hearing Jiras let out a surprised and excited exclamation as they pulled up to the mansion.

"Wow, _Gitx_! You worked here?" his voice held wonderment as his eyes swiped across the lawn and the curious students that came out to see the new arrives.

"Used to, yes." she answered, opening her door and standing there, eyes slowly looking at the building before landing on the man in the wheelchair. "Well you're not a boy anymore," she teased him, listening to him let out a chuckle as she walked towards him, Scott and Jiras not far behind.

"It's so good to see you again, love." she muttered as she hugged him, letting out a sigh when she felt him hug her back. "It's good to see you, Artie,"

"Who're you?" Jiras stared up into Charles face once they separated from their hug. "Ra, this is Charles." she grinned when he let out a "Wow,"

Her eyes held warmth before they trailed up to the African American woman and burly man standing behind Charles, giving them as confused look. "Hello," Artemis said brightly, smiling at the both of them as a young girl with a white streak in her hair came towards them with two boys trailing after her. "Who're your bodyguards now, Charles?" she smiled as she helped him turn his wheelchair so he could look at all of them.

"These are Ororo and Logan," He smiled up at them both, before turning back to Artemis and Jiras. "Logan, Ororo, this is the woman I was telling you about, Artemis and her son-"

"Godson," Artemis instantly corrected, only earning herself an amused look in return.

"I'm Jiras! But everyone calls me Ra!" he grinned brightly up at the new people, not daunted in the least as the young girl peered at them in curiosity. "Who're you?" he asked, looking up into her eyes in confusion, having not noticed her before.

"Oh, my names Marie," she seemed embarrassed and a little scared as Jiras beamed up at her. "You can call me Ra!"

Charles and Artemis shook their heads at Jiras as he rushed into the school, holding onto the young girl's hand, much to her obvious horror, as he chatted about random things. "What just…who…" the blonde haired boy looked confused as he looked on after Jiras dragging Marie away.

"That's Ra for you," Artemis shrugged helplessly before a hand on her wrist interrupted her.

"We can worry about your bags later, right now. I think we should show you your room, and actually show you how much everything has changed since the last time you've been here," Charles said, letting Artemis grab hold of his wheelchair and steering him towards the entrance, where Jiras had disappeared.

"Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that most of everything in there's changed, it has been a _long_ time since I've been here." she smiled, sending a curious look to Logan as he walked beside them, obviously wary of her being so close to Charles.

_And what would you know? I actually did meet him again, years later._

_Kind of a pleasant surprise, really, because it's obvious he hasn't aged. Maybe we're similar?_

**Gitx: Grandmother**

**Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, long AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Thinking about it, I don't want to own X-Men…**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Artie?" Artemis eyed the dark skinned woman next to her, a small, polite smile on her face that hinted at amusement. "It's the nickname Charles gave me; he got sick of calling me Artemis or Maid when he was young so, much to his mother's chagrin, I was dubbed Artie when he was four." she chuckled, watching as an embarrassed look come over Ororo's face when she realized she said it out loud before she turned her attention to Artemis.

"So you helped raise him?"

"For lack of better words, yes. I was just a maid when the Mistress got pregnant with Charles. After he was born, she went through nanny after nanny trying to find the perfect one to raise him. I guess word got around the household and to the Mistresses ears that I was his care taker whenever a nanny was fired, because she came to me one day and told me that Charles was my responsibility. The one relied on to raise him 'properly'." Ororo's brows furrowed in concern, stealing a glance at Charles as Jiras sat in his lap, chatting away with Jean-Grey now pushing his chair for him. "That…sounds awful. Having a mother but knowing she's more concerned with herself."

"I suppose it is awful now. My mother was much the same, so it seemed normal for me-though, I suppose it only seemed normal because I was bastard born and she was desperate to wed, so I was left behind. A dirty little secret, so to speak."

"That sounds so cruel,"

"Does that make you old?" Artemis turned to Logan. "Are you asking me if I'm old, or _how_ old?" she raised an eyebrow, only earning herself a grunt and slight glare.

"We are very curious. The fact that you knew the professor before any of us is…interesting."

Artemis shared an amused look with Charles, shaking her head a little before turning to answer their questions as they reached Charles office.

"Well…I was bought, actually. My mother had decided she didn't want me and gave me to an Aunt, who raised me until I was seventeen and then sold me to a Steward looking for maids for the Xavier family. And I was a valued maid there once they realized I had stopped aging, but Charles didn't come into existence until I was…" Artemis furrowed her brow, trying to think. "Two hundred eighty-seven."

"_Gitx_ is old." Jiras giggled, peeking over Charles desk and trying to grab something off.

"That word, you look Indian. But from what you said, your mother was high class, right?" Jean Grey looked confused, processing Artemis words.

"I'm half TsimTsian. My great, great _Ye'ee_ was Native, and thus taught his children the language before he died. And since the language in general has begun to die, I decided to teach Jiras here TsimTsian." she ruffled his hair, making him giggle and drop the pen he had grabbed and sit himself in her lap.

"He has red hair," Logan gave her a look, eyebrow raised in silent question.

"His father was Scottish." Artemis shrugged.

"So if you were a maid, and then Chuck's nanny, where'd you go afterwards?" Logan voiced everyone's thoughts again.

"Canada, the Masters of the house were dead and Charles didn't need me. He, Raven and Cain were old enough to look after themselves, they were in their twenties, after all." Artemis shook her head. "I was there for a wedding taking place between 'cousins'." she did an air quotation for cousins.

"So you're how old…?"

Artemis opened her mouth to answer, then closed it and looked thoughtful. "I can't remember…" she mumbled. "I was eighty-seven when Charles was born and left when he was twelve I left for the first time for a 'cousins' wedding and I was ninety-nine and then left again when he was twenty-six, making me one hundred-thirteen when I left and he's forty-five now so I'm…one hundred-thirty-two."

Artemis could practically feel the amusement coming off Charles in waves as everyone processed what she just said. "_Gitx_ is old." Jiras declared happily after a while of silence.

"Yes, Jiras. I think we've established how old I am." Artemis chuckled, smoothing his hair back and out of his face, Charles giving them a fond look as the room broke into mumbles from the people who needed to voice their opinions.

"Well, I believe you've answered enough questions for now, Artie. How about going to your room for a nap?" there was a teasing glint in his eyes as he looked at her. "Oh yes, obviously the _Gitx_ must feel tired. Are you tired to, Ra?" her lips curved into a smile as Jiras shook his head and grinned at Charles.

"Same room," Charles chuckled as Artemis got up after Jiras jumped off her lap.

"You know me so well." Artemis smiled, bending down and kissing Charles forehead and doing the same to Jiras before leaving the room.

Artemis mumbled to herself and rubbed her forehead as she walked towards her room. "Hope Ra doesn't cause to much chaos. The rest of the clan has yet to arrive and we really, really, don't need Ra running wild." she chuckled sleepily.

"_You want to watch, or get someone to watch, Ra for me, Charles?"_ she wondered as she opened her room, smiling when she realized a few more pictures had been added to her walls.

"_He'll be fine. No need to worry, Artie, I have a school full of children._" he replied, making Artemis shake her head. _"Alright, but this is fair warning, so you don't tell me later I didn't warn you. That three more people will be here soon._" she chuckled, smirking slightly when Charles was silent for a while.

"_Your harem, or actual children?"_ she laughed at his question as she kicked her shoes off and simply collapsed on the bed.

"_Children. I don't have a harem,_" she nuzzled the pillow, starting to feel relaxed and slowly falling asleep.

"_Sleep well, Artie._" was the last thing she heard before she slipped into the realm of dreams.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Alright, I might not have been clear in Artemis age, so the ones confused or curious to see if they were right, keep reading this.**

**So, my train of thought was this. I made Artemis 87 years when Charles was born(Which, I've made, to be 1963-when the first X-Men comic was created), making her born in 1876. Which is okay, I guess. So then I had to figure out Charles age, and since I'm fusing together movies and comic, then we're in 2008, making him 45 if you take 2008 and then take away 1963 on a calculator.**

**So back on track:**

**Artemis was born in 1876, then in 1963-the year Charles was born- she was 87. And when in 1975 which is when Charles would be 12(I think…), Artemis would have been 99(which is where she leaves for her 'cousins' wedding and leaves Charles for the first time in his 12 years of living-which means she was 99 when she first saw Logan, for those who are wondering.) And then when he was 26 in 1989, she would have been 113(and she left him again, visiting and checking in on him, Cain and Raven from time to time.) Now, in 2008, Charles is 45 which makes Artemis 132 years old.**

**You want to know something funny? I did all this while being half asleep and I was reading it, over and over again, when I realized I forgot the date when Artemis meet Logan and was all '…shiiiiit' and went back to PROLOGUE and read it, and then had to redo all that-*points up*- all over again.**

**And I'm really hoping you're not confused…**

**And this is something I just **_**have**_** to add. In Marvel's profile of Wolverine, they said he was born in the late 1900, which would be, I don't know…basing it on his first appearance…1974, a year before Artemis saw him, which would have made him only a year old-*rubs forehead*- so, really. I didn't know what to do and I just stared at the numbers before him and thought 'WTH' and looked up World War 1 which was in 1939. And, from what I know from the Wolverine: Origins, Logan was in all the World Wars so going off that, and thinking about Wolverine: Origins. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I took 1974 and (Incredible Hulk #)180. Making it 1794. **

**So my Logan is born 1794. Making him 145 in 1939, when he was in World War One. So, by taking away 1794 from 2008, Logan is 214 years old.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
